vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Durant
Summary Durant is an ant with a metal outer shell. Colonies of Durant work together to create complex and interconnected burrows in mountains, while some individuals play different roles in fending off their natural predators. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Durant Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Iron Ant, Bug/Steel Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Dynamax, Resistance to Metal, Psychic, Grass, Normal, Bug, Ice, Dragon, and Fairy-type attacks Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Pokémon like Beedrill and Ninjask) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can easily dodge attacks from Magneton, and tag opponents who are also capable of doing so) Lifting Strength: Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: High (Capable of outrunning Heatmor and escaping) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with some attacks Standard Equipment: Its shell and pincers Intelligence: Should be fairly high, Durant can organize colonies and work together to create complicated, interconnected burrows in mountains Weaknesses: Fire-Type moves do four times as much damage, Its Hidden Ability makes it very lazy and loaf around between turns Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Swarm' - Pokémon who posses this ability will have the power of their Bug-Type moves increased by 50% if their HP drops below 1/3 of its maximum. *'Hustle' - Pokémon who possess this ability will have their physical strength increased by 50% increased immediately upon entering the field of battle. The accuracy of their attacks is decreased by 20%. *'Truant (Hidden Ability)' - Pokémon who possess this ability will loaf around every other turn. Moves: *'Metal Sound' - A horrible screech that lowers the opponent's Special Defense stat. *'Guillotine' - The opponent is gripped with powerful pincers. Instantly defeats the opponent, but only has 30% accuracy. *'Vice Grip' - Grips the opponent with powerful pincers from both sides to inflict damage. *'Sand-Attack' - Kicks sand in the opponent's face. Lowers accuracy. *'Fury Cutter' - A move that gets increasingly more powerful every time it lands. If it misses, its power is reset back to normal. *'Bite' - Bites the opponent with vicious fangs. May make the target flinch. *'Agility' - Relaxes and lightens the user's body, allowing them to move immensely faster. Can be stacked up repeatedly to boost the speed even further. *'Metal Claw' - Rakes the opponent with metallic claws. May raise the user's physical attack. *'Bug Bite' - Bites the opponent. This move can also steal the opponents held item and use its effect. *'Crunch' - Bites down on the opponent and crunches them with sharp fangs. May lower Special Defense. *'Iron Head' - Headbutts the opponent with a steel-hard head. May make the opponent flinch. *'Dig' - The user burrows down under the ground and then attacks the opponent from below upon emerging back to the surface. *'Entrainment' - The user performs an odd rhythmic dance that compels the target to mimic it. Gameplay-wise, this makes the opposing Pokémon's ability the same as the user's. *'X-Scissor' - The user strikes the opponent by crossing its claws or scythes as if they were scissors. *'Iron Defense' - Harden's the users outer shell or armor to sharply boost defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Bugs Category:Armored Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Sand Users Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 7